freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis L. Bridget
Louis L. Bridget is the younger half-brother of Satellizer L. Bridget, and the youngest sibling of the L. Bridget family. He is the Limiter partner of Holly Rose and attends Genetics England. Background Louis is the youngest child of the L. Bridget family and the heir of the L. Bridget Family. He is also Satellizer's younger half-brother, who used to sexually abuse her as a child during most of her childhood, which caused Satellizer to become haphephobia (a fear of being touched). Appearance Louis appears to be a nice and well-dressed young boy who is described to be a gentleman. He has short blond hair that covers some of his forehead and dirty green eyes. When outside of battle, he wears nice business suits. And while inside of battle, he wears the standard uniform of a Limiter. Personality While around others, Louis comes off as a calm, collected and rather friendly young man. When in private with Satellizer L. Bridget or Holly Rose, he shows his true nature. Louis is an arrogant, violent sadist who derives joy from abusing others, especially Satellizer. He is also a racist, as seen through his interactions with Kazuya Aoi. Overall, his greatest desire is to "own" Satellizer. To that end, he plans and plots to keep Satellizer as his own personal object, stopping at nothing to accomplish this. As such, he uses Holly as a puppet to realize his ambition, as shown in the fight between Holly and Satella, he was depicted as having a rather psychotic and dominant personality as he was still trying to order Satella around to be his lapdog again. It is revealed that much of Louis' behavior towards Satellizer was the result of his mother's influence. Olivia despised Satellizer and her mother, and frequently reminded Louis that his half-sister was below him. Despite this, Louis did eventually come to care for Satellizer, shown when he would fiercely defend her from bullying and criticism. What little kindness he had for her quickly dissolved however, when she became disturbed by his physical affections. During the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc, Louis appears to have stabilized quite a bit in terms of personality. He expresses genuine, familial concern for Satellizer. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Some time after Satellizer leaves to attend West Genetics, Louis is ordered by his father to volunteer to become a Limiter. He enrolls at Genetics England during the festival period. While admiring the band's performance, Louis strikes up a conversation with a nearby Pandora. She informs him that she is a junior, prompting Louis to apologize and introduce himself. When she comments on his family name, Louis laments that his name often causes problems. The Pandora questions Louis about his enrollment, and he states that his father simply told him to enroll as if he was a regular student. He expresses happiness at the prospect of freedom away from his family, but quickly becomes worried when told that he will be asked to pair with England's top Pandora. He begins to question what this mysterious Pandora is like, but is given ambiguous answers. After expressing a willingness to partner with a Pandora he can trust, the pair are interrupted by the school's headmaster, who reveals that Louis' company is none other than the top-ranked junior in question. Shocked, Louis is formally introduced to Holly Rose and comments on her beauty. Despite their awkward first meeting, Louis agrees to partner with Holly. He trains alongside her, and becomes well known for his skills. Afterwards, he asks Holly to join him for dinner, but annoys her somewhat due to focusing on their training. At dinner, Holly reveals that Louis is quite different from what she expected. Louis replies that his isn't, and adds that he's a coward who can't disobey his father. Louis admits that he is glad to have been sent to Genetics, as he would not have met Holly otherwise. Following the 9th Nova Clash, Louis' thoughts begin to return to Satellizer. After being caught looking at a picture of his sister by Holly, Louis admits that he is pathetic. He explains that Satellizer had truly been a special person to him. Later that night, Louis sleeps with Holly and ignores her cries of pain at his rough handling. The next morning, he lends Holly his tablet. After she leaves, he briefly wonders if she had seen the abusive pictures he keeps of his time with Satellizer. While on a walk through campus, Louis is approached by Holly. Due to her seemingly normal behavior, Louis assumes that she did not see anything. He becomes angered when she suggests he throw away all of his pictures of Satellizer due to receiving one of Holly. He attempts to brush aside her worries, but Holly refuses to back down. Dropping the act, Louis violently kisses Holly and admits his true nature to her. When Holly promises to remain with him anyway, he sadistically wishes her luck in changing him. Freezing 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Louis is first seen in Satellizer's flashback at the age of seven or eight years old standing next to his mother, Olivia L. Bridget and his sister, Violet L. Bridget as they greet his father's mistress, Noelle Alongrutch and her daughter, Satellizer who comes to live with them. Upon meeting his older-half sister, Louis says that Satellizer is not his sister. Louis is next seen abusing Satellizer rider her like a horse but is stopped by Violet who maddening tells him to apologize to his sister. Louis refuses saying that Satellizer is his puppet and not his sister. He continues saying that their mother told him it was fine for him to abuse Satellizer. He's taken by Violet to their mother to find out if what Louis said is true to which it was. During the night, Louis comes to Satellizer's room and tells her if she doesn't do what he tells her, she and her mother would be kicked out of the mansion. Some years later, Louis is seen once again in Satellizer's room sexually abusing her. He is caught in the act by Violet and is slapped across the face. Satellizer is separated from Louis by Violet. Siblings Arc Louis reappears during Satellizer and Kazuya's vacation at Bali, where it is revealed he went to Genetics UK as a Limiter and was partnered with Holly Rose, who bears a striking resemblance to Satellizer. While his older sister Violet believes he has changed, in reality he hasn't and still retains his sadistic, ruthless personality and is still obsessive about Satellizer. Believing Satellizer is his property and that she only belongs to him, he tries to "reclaim" his sister by traumatizing her and showing her a video of his past abuse of her and tells Kazuya to break off his relationship with Satellizer by calling him racial slurs. When that doesn't work, he calls both of them to a cliff with Holly where he shows Satellizer's scars of his abuse as proof that he owns her. However, Satellizer and Kazuya's love for each other is stronger, as they defiantly stand to him much to his disbelief as Satellizer manages to beat Holly. Unfortunately, he makes a fatal mistake of telling Holly that he doesn't love her and is only a replacement to his sister, which the latter proceeds to stab him and commit a double suicide with him, only for them to be saved by Satellizer. After having a talk with Violet, Louis finally realizes that he can never love Satellizer the way Kazuya loves her now and finally gives her up, makes his peace with Kazuya and tries to repair his relationship with Holly. 11th Nova Clash Louis and Holly Rose are assigned to Gengo Aoi and Su-Na Lee's squad as they prepare to put a halt to the E-Pandora Project. Enroute to the base, Louis and Holly discuss the situation and are teased by two Chevalier Pandora for their close relationship. As Su-Na and Gengo take over the Alaska base command center, Louis and Holly arrest Marks Spencer pending an investigation. When Spencer expresses surprise at the L. Bridget's soft-heartedness, Louis smugly replies that his involvement is due to the interference of one "doting father". Louis then joins Holly on the battlefield as they engage the Type-S Nova. After the battle, Louis meets with Satellizer off-screen. Abilities Freezing *Louis' Freezing field is noted to be strong while also possessing a large range. However, it was easily neutralized by Kazuya's Freezing. Hand-to-hand Combat *Louis is the only Limiter known to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat. While not necessarily a fighter, Louis is capable of defending himself against ordinary human opponents, as displayed in his fight with Kazuya. Relationships Holly Rose Holly is Louis' Pandora partner. However unlike most Limiter/Pandora couples they do not share a mutual love at first hand, in fact Louis thinks of Holly as a mere replacement for Satellizer and treats her like dirt: at one point going so far as to rape her. It is not until after Holly's double suicide event that Louis realizes what he has been doing over the years. He deeply apologizes to Holly for his behavior, at which they eventually start off with a new relationship. It is at this point that he no longer abuses her, but rather love her for who she is. Allies Kazuya Aoi At first Louis acted mature and friendly towards Kazuya, making Kazuya misunderstand Louis' true intentions and feelings towards him; which were completely contradictory to Louis' true feelings. In fact, Louis sees Kazuya as a hindrance towards his goal of recapturing Satella; he even goes so far as to completely beat up Kazuya for this. Much like his demeanor towards Satella after Holly's "scene", Louis also apologized to Kazuya and they now share an amicable relationship. Family Howard L. Bridget Howard is the Louis' father. In the Love Stories spin-off, Louis describes himself as a "coward who's afraid to disobey his father's orders", implying that his relationship with Howard is strained. Olivia L. Bridget Olivia is Louis' mother and the main source of Louis' abuse of Satella. Olivia's resentment towards the Alongrutches lead up to Louis being manipulated by Olivia into thinking that Satella was just a mere "toy" to play with, at which Louis' twisted relationship with Satella started. Despite all of this Louis and Olivia themselves share a strong mother/son bond. Noelle Alongrutch Noelle is Louis' step-mother. Just like his mother, Louis resents Noelle calling her a "peasant woman" who isn't nobility. Louis knows that Noelle can do nothing to protect her daughter to whom he sexually abuses for fun. Violet L. Bridget Violet is Louis' elder sister. He and Violet share a friendly family relationship, a relationship which has not changed during Louis' mistreatment of Satella, or Holly's suicide scene. Though she loves her brother, it did not keep her from harshly striking him when she found out about his abuse toward Satella. Satellizer L. Bridget Satellizer is Louis' older half-sister. Due to Olivia's resentment towards Noelle Alongrutch and her daughter she encourages Louis to mistreat his newly acquired sister and he does so blindingly. Eventually Louis comes to love Satella in a rather peculiar way, one which is not shared reciprocally to say the least. This is seen first hand at their reunion at the Bali Resort run by Violet. It is until after Holly's suicide scene, that Louis came to realize his deeds and that he changed his attitude. Trivia *In the dimensional world of Elca, Louis' counterpart is Louis Alexander Eluka though Louis Alexander is a female. Category:Character Category:Limiter Category:Male